Envy
by Soph1a
Summary: When a new girl moves into the neighbourhood, Seth instantly falls head over heels. How long until she notices? [rated PG13 just in case]
1. Rory Beckinsdale

**A/N: This is my first "The O.C." fan fiction…so bear with me! But I've got a pretty good plot ahead, so don't worry. By the way, this chapter is set ahead of time, in May, to be exact.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! I'll try to update it as often as possible…but it honestly depends on how much homework I've got. :)**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The O.C. or any of the characters or settings mentioned in this story. But I wish I owned Adam Brody.**

**Just to clarify, in this story, Seth and Summer broke up long before this takes place.**

* * *

Chapter One

"New girl?" Seth asked, while walking over towards the school lounge, a frosted latté in hand. It was clearly lunch break, and the boys finally had a few minutes of free time.

"Yeah…I forget her name though. Marissa might know." Ryan replied, following Seth, and collapsing onto one of the various couches.

"Heyyy, there she is now. Summer too." Seth said, waving to the two girls, more specifically Marissa and Summer, who entered the lounge shortly after the boys had been seated.

"Hey guys." Marissa greeted, sitting down on the couch across from the boys, followed closely by Summer, who waved a silent greeting. "Have you met her yet?"

"Well not exactly but—" Seth began, only to be cut off halfway into his sentence.

"Met who?" Summer interrupted, glancing from Marissa, to Seth, to Ryan.

"The new girl." Ryan replied, blinking a few times. "Haven't you heard?"

"No." Summer answered, shaking her head.

"Oh. Well, there's a new girl in school." Ryan replied sheepishly.

Summer nodded in understanding. "What's her name?" She asked, arching a manicured eyebrow.

Ryan, Seth, and Summer all glanced over at Marissa. She blinked awkwardly and shrugged. "How should I know?" She replied.

"Weren't you the first one to know?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know her name…" Marissa replied.

Summer frowned, and sighed slightly after a long interlude of silence. "Well, 'Riss, we'd better head off to the Library to get those books for Geography, before lunch is over." She suggested, beginning to stand up.

Marissa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." She stood up as well, and waved to the boys, "Later." She said simply.

"Bye." Seth and Ryan said, coincidentally at the same time.

"Bye guys." Summer said, and walked off down the hall, heading for the Library, Marissa in tow.

After the girls left, Seth looked over at Ryan. "What if this new girl is a secret agent from the FBI or something? What if she's here to spy on all of us Californians?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Seth, you've been watching _way _too much T.V."

Seth shrugged. "Just a thought." He said, taking a sip of his latté.

Ryan sighed, and glanced down at his watch. "We'd better get to class; lunch is over in two minutes." He said, standing up, while yawning jaw-crackingly.

Seth nodded in agreement, and stood up too, tossing his finished latté into the garbage. He slowly sauntered out of the lounge, following along-sided Ryan. He entirely wished lunch lasted longer than this. "What do subject do you have next?" Seth asked, struggling to stifle a yawn of his own.

"We've known each other for…ever, and you _still _don't know?" Ryan asked, staring disbelievingly at Seth.

"Nope."

"Well, I have Science next." Ryan replied dully.

"I've got History." Seth countered, smirking. "Hurray."

Ryan grinned slightly, and stopped by his locker. Seth stopped too, waiting for him to collect his books. He would've gone to get his books, but he had already taken the time after English to go get them. Ryan grabbed his books, shut his locker, and began walking down the hall again, Seth following.

"I'll see you after school, right?" Ryan asked, once they finally reached the Science classroom.

"Of course." Seth promised, and waved, once Ryan entered the classroom. He began walking towards the History class, flipping through one of his textbooks. He sighed dramatically, continuing to walk and absentmindedly stare at the literature, until he bumped into something, well, really…someone. Seth looked up immediately, and spotted an unfamiliar looking girl bending down to pick up the books she had unintentionally dropped.

"Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going…" She said hurriedly, as she knelt down on the floor, carefully picking up an armload of schoolbooks.

"Hey, don't worry about it…it's not your fault." Seth replied, kneeling on the floor next to her, to help her pick up the books.

The girl smiled gratefully, and once she had finished picking up her books, she stood up. "Thank you so much." She said appreciatively.

"No problem." Seth stood up as well, and stared at her for a moment.

She was stunningly pretty, and even though he had only been looking at her for a few seconds, he instantly decided she looked as if she belonged on the cover of _People_ magazine. She had straight, chocolate brown hair that cascaded merely a couple of inches below her shoulders, and her front bangs were pulled back, held with a single black clip. Her blue eyes twinkled with the slightest hint of mischief, and her smile was to die for. She wore a pair of tight-fitting, low-rising, flared dark denim jeans, a pair of green All Star high-tops, and a quarter-sleeve polo shirt, the same green as her shoes. The first couple of buttons on the shirt were undone, and the collar sat neatly on her shoulders.

"I'm Rory Beckinsdale, by the way." She said, smiling and extending a free hand for him to shake.

"Ohh, so you're the new girl, eh?" Seth shook her hand gently, and smiled back. "Seth Cohen, at your service." He replied.

"I love the name Seth." She commented, idly tucking a loose strand of her dark hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks." He said, his smile widening, if at all possible. "Rory's a really pretty name."

"You think so? I don't like it all that much." She replied, shrugging. "It's short for Aurora, which I think is the most horrific name EVER."

Seth smirked, and stood there in awkward silence for a moment or two. "Can I walk you to class, Rory?"

Rory chuckled, and grinned. "Sure." She said. "I've got…History next." She added. "How about you?"

"History."

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed, staring at him disbelievingly.

"Nope." He replied, shaking his head.

"Creepy. I mean not literally…but…" She said uneasily.

Seth grinned and nodded in agreement, slowly beginning to walk towards the History classroom, Rory walking directly beside him. "Sooo…how do you like your new school?"

"I used to go to a private school, so this is a HUGE change." Rory replied, glancing over at him. "But I like it, so far."

"A private school? Don't you like…wear uniforms there?" Seth asked grimacing slightly, and glancing back at her.

"Yeah. But they aren't as atrocious as everyone says. They're actually quite comfortable…I guess you get used to the pleated mini skirts, v-neck sweaters, knee high socks and mary-jane shoes after a while." She explained, shrugging faintly.

"I don't think I could survive one day in a private school." He said, smirking, and stopped by the History classroom, opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She whispered appreciatively, noticing that the class had already begun. She quietly walked over to an empty desk, and Seth silently shut the door and crept after her, sitting down in his regular spot during History.

* * *

At last, school was over. Only homework was left to do, and that didn't seem too hard. Seth had walked out of the school, looking for Rory, Marissa and Summer, but more hopefully Ryan. No sign of any of them, yet.

"Hey, Cohen!"

Seth turned around, grinning at the sight of his friend. "Hey Summer…what's up?"

"Nothing much…have you met the new girl _yet_?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yep." Seth replied casually.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, what's her name?" Summer asked, not exactly sure if she should believe him or not.

"Rory Beckinsdale." Seth answered, grinning.

Summer frowned thoughtfully. "So…where is she?"

"I'm trying to figure that out, too…where's Ryan, though? I thought he might've wanted to meet her." Seth asked, glancing over at her.

"He's with Marissa…again." Summer replied, sighing. "He's like, all Marissa ever talks about now-a-days."

"Same with Ryan. Marissa this, Marissa that…" Seth said, and grimaced slightly.

"I really don't hope they get back together…" Summer groaned.

"Really? Despite the fact they'd probably get on my nerves in a few…hours, they're really cute together." Seth replied, smirking.

Summer shuddered. "No way…" She mumbled, pursing her lips into her infamous pouty-frown. He looked over Summer's shoulder, for just a minute, and instantly spotted Rory walking out of the school, juggling a stack of books. He smiled, and waved her over.

She caught sight of him, and waved back, walking over to the two.

"Hey guys…" Rory greeted shyly. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier…my last class was dismissed late."

"Hey," Seth welcomed, and glanced over at Summer, who looked as if she had to force a friendly smile to her face. "Summer, this is Rory, Rory, this is Summer."

"Nice to meet you, Summer." Rory said, smiling warmly.

"Nice to meet you too…Rory." Summer replied hesitantly.

Seth glanced from one girl to the other, sensing the tension.

"Hey, sorry to leave so suddenly, but I've definitely gotta go save Coop from Chino." Summer said, grinning cheekily.

Rory glanced at Seth, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ryan and Marissa." Seth said, noticing the look on Rory's face.

Rory continued to stare at him, still looking thoroughly confused.

"Friends of ours."

"Oohhh, I see." She murmured finally, blushing slightly, feeling rather unintelligent and embarrassed.

Summer stood there for a moment, and blinked a few times. "Yeah…I'll see you guys around." She said and waved good-bye, and before either Seth or Rory could protest, she dashed off towards the school.

Seth watched her leave and sighed slightly, running a hand through his thick, curly hair.

Rory stood there awkwardly, also watching at Summer departed. "So…?" She mumbled, blinking several times.

"So, how was your first full day of school?" Seth asked, leading her over to a bench nearby. They sat down, and Rory shrugged slightly.

"It was okay…but I've never really liked school in the first place." She replied, laughing airily.

Seth grinned. He only now realized how cute her laugh was. "School's not that bad…it's something to do, at least."

"You're right, but it's NEVER going to be my favorite pass-time." Rory replied, shrugging slightly. She glanced down at the rhinestone-studded watch on her wrist, and winced. "Seth, I'm rreeaaalllyyy sorry, but I've gotta go. I'm supposed to meet my mom at the mall in like…five minutes!" She exclaimed hastily, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm so sorry!" She said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" She twisted the phrase into more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied, grinning weakly.

"Bye Seth!" She called, smiling slightly, and dashed off towards the parking lot.

"Bye, Rory." He said quietly, waving, and watching as she left. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, standing up, and wandering aimlessly back to the school, hoping to find Ryan, or the girls.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Was it good? Please let me know! Reviews are always welcomed!**

**Hopefully I'll get Chapter Two up soon!**

**Sophia **

**xoxo**


	2. Spiderman vs Catwoman

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter Two! Huzzah!**

**Also…reviews and question!**

**DeuCe628: Thank you soooo much! My first reviewer! Hurray!**

**Anonymous: This ISN'T an SS fic so far, but I'm not exactly sure where I'm taking the relationships yet. But, just a sneak peek, Summer is jealous of Rory, after she finds out through Marissa that Seth likes her…so somewhere along the line it might turn into and SS fic, but not this early on. **

**AdamBrody10: This is somewhat in the future, so Summer isn't with Zach, nor with Seth. Again, I'm not exactly sure where I'll be taking the relationships in this fic yet. I'm strongly leaning toward Ryan and Marissa, but I still have to decide. You'll probably know for sure in Chapter Three, or maybe Chapter Four.**

**Alexis: Thank you very much! **

**Kis: Yes, she is! After I saw the cover of Teen Vogue with Alexis Bledel and Adam Brody, I KNEW I had to make up a character that was somewhat like her. She's really only supposed to be an Alexis Bledel look-a-like, but I love the name Rory, so I added that in too. **

**Daniela: Thanks so much! But honestly, I think Ryan and Marissa are cuter. xD **

**Softballgrl11: Aw, thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Two

It was Saturday, finally.

Rory had decided to kick back and relax on the couch in her living room, holding a small tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. She wasn't really eating it, though. She never exactly had a fancy for ice cream, anyways.

She was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants, and a simple black tank top, along with a pair of fuzzy flip-flop slippers. The T.V. was on, and she happily watched _Friends_. No matter how corny some people thought _Friends_ was, it ALWAYS made her laugh. As a commercial about some kind of chocolate bar flashed across the screen, Rory grimaced. She sighed, and absently began playing with a strand of her lustrous, coffee-brown hair. She set the pint of ice cream down onto the coffee table, and collapsed back into the soft cushions of the sofa she was sitting on before. She grinned finally, as _Friends _returned.

A few moments later, while she was indulged in a fit of giggles, the phone rang. Rory stopped laughing and groaned, making a futile attempt to grab the cordless phone from the coffee table without moving from her spot on the couch. She frowned and stood up, grabbing the phone, and answering it.

"Hello?" She asked sweetly.

"_Hey Rory," The voice answered back._

"What's up, Seth?" Rory asked, sitting down on the couch quietly, and hitting a button on the remote control to turn of the T.V.

"_Ohhh, nothing much…just wondering if you'd like to come to the mall with Ryan, Marissa and I."_

"The mall? Is this all you guys down here at Newport Beach do? Shop?" Rory asked with a false groan.

_Seth paused for a moment. "Nah, we do other things, like surfing and stuff, but shopping is a big part of it."_

Rory giggled. "Well, I'll go. What time?"

"_An hour from now?"_

"Okay…I'll meet you there."

"'_Kay. Bbyyyeeee."_

"Bye Seth." She said, and they both, coincidentally hung up at the same time.

Rory hastily placed the phone back down on the coffee table and stood up, dashing up the stairs of her new house, to her room. She shut the door, and within about forty-five minutes or so, she was finished getting dressed and cleaned up. She had thrown on a pair of tight, stone-washed, Juicy jeans, a pair of high-heeled black shoes, and an ordinary, off-the-shoulder black top. She had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and tucked the fallen, naturally loosely-curled tresses behind her ears. She hopped into her car, and sped off to the mall.

* * *

Seth, Marissa and Ryan were already there when she arrived. Seth smiled and waved, and she walked over to the three, her handbag swinging back and forth as she walked.

"Hi guys," Rory greeted, smiling widely.

Marissa waved, while smiling welcomingly, and Ryan followed her gesture. Seth grinned. "Marissa, Ryan, this is Rory."

"Hey Rory," Marissa said, smiling.

"It's really nice to meet you." Ryan countered, and Marissa nodded in agreement.

"Aww, it's nice to meet you guys too." Rory replied, grinning.

"So, what shop first?" Seth asked, after everyone was properly and happily introduced.

"Oh, we should totally go check out that new H&M…it's supposed to be huge!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Definitely." Rory agreed, nodding vividly.

Seth and Ryan instantly grimaced. "Eww, H&M? I don't want to shop for _clothes_…" Seth replied.

Rory and Marissa looked at each other, and then back at the boys. "Why don't we split up? Meet back in the food court in…an hour?" Marissa suggested.

"Hey…that's not a bad idea…" Ryan replied, shrugging. Seth nodded.

"Okay, so we'll see you soon." Rory said, and both she and Marissa spun on their heels, walking off to H&M.

"Aww, they didn't even give us time to change our minds…" Seth muttered, in mock disappointment, as he watched the two girls leave.

* * *

After the girls finished their luxurious hour of shopping (without the boys bugging them), they headed to the food court, sitting down at a table for four, waiting for the guys, who where no where in sight.

"Those jeans we got are really cute! They were on sale too, can you believe it?" Rory asked, once she had dropped the armload of shopping bags onto the floor next to her.

"I know, and they're going to look totally cool with those new shoes." Marissa replied.

"Where are Seth and Ryan? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Rory asked, arching an eyebrow.

Marissa shrugged. "You have no idea…one time, Summer and I were waiting for them for two hours straight…all because Seth couldn't decide on which copy of Hellboy he wanted – widescreen or fullscreen!" She said, laughing slightly.

Rory grinned, and laughed too. "Where is Summer, anyways? I thought she was coming…"

"Oh, she said she was busy…she wouldn't tell me with what, though. Which is odd, because she usually tells me EVERYTHING." Marissa replied, but shrugged limply.

Rory smiled slightly, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"BOO!" The startling voice came from behind Rory, but Marissa didn't notice, as she had ducked down, rummaging through one of the shopping bags she had left on the floor.

Rory yelped and spun around, punching Seth in the stomach, a little harder than she had planned. "Ssseeettthhhh!" She shrieked, frowning immensely.

Seth doubled over in pain, clutching his sides. "Ow…" He winced, while sitting down next to her, dropping his own shopping bags on the floor next to him.

Ryan began snickering, as he sat down next to Marissa, and directly across from Seth. Marissa tried to keep a straight, serious face, but she was smiling faintly.

"Don't freak me out like that…" Rory said sympathetically.

"So what did you boys get?" Marissa asked, glancing from Ryan to Seth, and back again.

"Well I got some kind of movie, and some other junk, but that's it." Seth said, shrugging.

"I got almost exactly the same thing as Seth." Replied countered, smirking slightly.

"So why were you so late?" Rory asked, blinking a few times.

"Oh, we stopped for a little bit to check out the new Spiderman game at the electronics store." Seth replied, grinning. "It's really cool."

Rory grimaced. "Ew! Spiderman? Catwoman is sooo much better."

"Are you insane? Spiderman is way cooler than Catwoman will ever be." Seth said.

"Are YOU insane? Catwoman is the best superhero like…ever!" Rory protested.

"Oh, I'm so sure."

"You should be." She replied, matter-of-factly.

Marissa and Ryan looked at each other, and grinned.

Seth opened his mouth to complain, but Ryan interrupted him. "So what did you girls get?"

"We each got a few pairs of really stylish jeans," Marissa began. "And some amazingly adorable shoes."

"We also got party dresses, a few new CDs, and some accessories, too." Rory added, grinning.

Ryan and Seth stared at the girls in disbelief. "All in one hour?" Seth asked, his eyebrows rising ever-so-slightly.

"Yeah, there was a lot of stuff we liked." Rory replied simply, shrugging faintly.

"Wow."

Both Rory and Marissa smirked proudly.

Marissa glanced meekly down at her watch, and cringed. "My mom is totally gonna kill me if I'm not home in like…ten minutes! I've got more 'relatives' coming over." She said flatly, rolling her eyes out of frustration.

Rory looked down at her watch too. "Yeah, I'd better go too. It's my turn to make dinner tonight." Seth, Ryan, and Marissa all turned to look at her. She blushed slightly. "It's just me and my mom, and sometimes her boyfriend, so we take turns making dinner every-other-night." She explained.

"Ohh…" Marissa said, nodding, but she still looked mildly confused – although, she wasn't anywhere near as confused as Ryan and Seth were. "Anyways, I've really gotta go. I'll see you guys around." She said, and stood up, picking up her shopping bags, waving to the remaining three, before heading for the exit. Seth, Ryan, and Rory all waved back.

Rory finally stood up, after a minute or so. "Well, I'm off too. Bye guys!" She said, picked up her things, and waved. She spun on her heel, and walked swiftly towards the way out of the mall.

"Bye Rory." Seth said, smiling weakly. Ryan waved silently.

"This is fun." Ryan mumbled boredly, after both the girls had left.

"Yeah, but we'd better get home before we have too much fun…" Seth suggested, grinning slightly.

Ryan nodded, yawned, and stood up, gathering his shopping bags. Seth followed, and they headed out to the parking lot without another word.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter wasn't that great, and it was a little bit dry, but I'll definitely make up for it in Chapter Three. Promise!**

**Sophia **

**xoxo**


	3. A Californian Sunset

**A/N: The long awaited Chapter Three is finally here! It'll be a lot juicier than the previous chapter, I PROMISE!**

**Reviews and Questions! Yippee!**

**Kiss: I totally agree! I loovvveee _Friends_! I just know a lot of people who don't exactly appreciate the ingenious hilarity behind it. xD **

**Alexis: Thanks again:)**

**Daniela: Hmm...good point. You'll just have to wait and see the outcome…won't you? **

**Mrs.AdamBrody: Thank you so much!**

**AdamBrody10: Oh…don't worry; there will be a little bit of fighting later on...probably in the next chapter or so. ;)**

**Softballgrl11: I know, I just wanted to get the chapter up. And the Spiderman/Catwoman thing will be mentioned again later on… **

**CaptainOats1230: Hah, cool way to look at it. She's not really at all based on Kate Beckinsale; I just love the last name (I added a 'D'). But her hair is really pretty. **

**Also, if anyone is having trouble visualizing Rory, try typing in 'Alexis Bledel' on an image search engine of some sort (I recommend Google). Rory is strongly based on Alexis. ;)

* * *

**

Chapter Three

The dial tone blared in his ear. He punched in her number, and listened as the phone rang, once, twice, three times. Finally, on the fourth ring, someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

A woman spoke into the phone receiver, and she definitely wasn't Rory. "Uh, hi. Is Rory Beckinsdale there? It's Seth Cohen, and I was wondering if I could talk to her."

"_Sorry Seth, Rory isn't home right now. She's at the beach…can I take a message?"_

Seth now figured it was Rory's mother. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's not that important." It wasn't urgent, either. Plus, he could always surprise her by swinging by the beach. It was a Sunday afternoon, too, sunny and hot, and he actually half-expected her to be there.

"_All right. Should I let her know you called?"_

"No, it's fine. I was planning on going to the beach anyways, so I'll talk to her then." He replied.

"_Okay, bye Seth."_

"Byeee." And with that he hung up the phone, placing it back into it's cradle. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on, and stretched, yawning tiredly. He walked out the front door, not even bothering to change his casual jeans into a swimsuit.

* * *

The fresh, salty ocean air stung Seth's lungs as he stepped out of his car, walking out onto the sandy beach. The water rolled gracefully onto the beach, hiding a part of the sand. He smiled slightly, squinting as the sun blinded him momentarily. He raised a hand, shading his hazel eyes from the light. He looked around, finally finding the sun-bathing beauty he was looking for.

Rory was lying on her stomach, reading a magazine. Red flip-flops graced her perfectly pedicured feet, a pair of dark sunglasses shaded her brilliant blue eyes, and she wore a two-piece, sunflower-yellow bikini. She was tanning, obviously.

He walked over silently, the sand muffling the sound of his footsteps, while shoving his hands awkwardly into his jean pockets. "Hey you." Seth greeted simply, smiling, and looking down at her.

Rory looked up immediately after recognizing the voice, brushing dark, wavy tresses from her eyes, and lowering her sunglasses to get a better look at him. "Hey…you." She replied, grinning widely. "Whatcha doing here?" She asked, closing the magazine.

"Oh, nothing really…" He replied, shrugging. "I just happened to be in the neighbourhood."

Rory nodded, and stood up, taking off her sunglasses. She threw them down next to the magazine, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Seth couldn't help staring at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Wanna go for a walk?" She suggested, arching an eyebrow.

"Uhh, of course." He replied, smiling. He followed her as she slowly began walking, silently, for a while.

Rory edged closer to the water, so that the waves lapped mischievously at her ankles. "So how're Marissa and Ryan?"

Seth watched her wordlessly, as she kicked the water playfully. She was teasing him. He could tell. "They're good, as far as I know. I haven't seen Marissa since last night, and Ryan I saw this morning." He replied.

"Ohhhh…have you talked to Summer lately?"

"No, not recently. She's been 'busy', according to Marissa." Seth said, shrugging vaguely. "Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow at school or something."

Rory nodded in understanding. "So, what honestly brings you here? I know you didn't just come here for the sake of coming here."

"Why is it so important? And you're right, I could be spending my time watching T.V. or something, but I decided to come and bother yoouuuu." He teased, grinning mischievously.

"Oh, that's lovely!" She said, splashing him with water playfully.

"Heyy!" He complained jokingly, looking down at his now nearly soaked jeans.

She giggled childishly and ran out deeper, so that the water reached just below her waist, and he couldn't splash he back. Seth, assuming he was wet enough, raced into the water after her, and just as she turned to swim away, he grabbed her gently by the waist, stopping her from going out any further.

Knowing she couldn't even attempt to get away without hurting someone, Rory spun around, facing him, with his arms still wrapped lightly around her waist. She stared at him for a moment or so, and he stared back at her; her piercing blue eyes daring him to look away. But he couldn't, nor did he want to. He smiled slightly, and she smiled back.

"Who knew I could kick Seth Cohen's ass by splashing him with water?" Rory taunted.

"Ohh, but in the end _I _won." He replied, grinning.

"Not yet…" She said, and tried to free herself from his grip, but it was a futile attempt. He simply continued to keep his arms around her waist, and laughed slightly as she once again turned to face him, frowning slightly.

Seth smiled sympathetically. "Aww, look at her! So pathetic it's cute…"

Rory couldn't help but smile. She lightly and playfully punched him. "Heyy! I'm not pathetic, I'm just cute." She corrected, now grinning widely.

"Okay, I'll agree to that." He replied, still smiling.

She stared at him once again, and before he knew it, her lips were brushing up against his, embracing him in a gentle kiss, her arms now wrapped loosely around his neck. When she pulled away softly, Seth smirked.

"Now I've won." He said, before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

After returning to the beach, and drying off, they sat on the beach, watching the stunning sunset. The beach was near deserted now – there were only about 10 other people walking around; aimlessly, it seemed.

"So, should I walk you home, Rory?" Seth asked, watching the once glittering sunset disappear beyond the horizon. Flashy stars decorated the slowly blackening sky above them.

"How'd you know I live down the street?"

Seth grinned. "I don't know…I just didn't see your car in the parking lot." He replied, chuckling slightly.

"Oh." Rory blushed slightly, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "But anyways…I'd love that." She said.

Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Rory rested her head on his shoulder, sighing ever-so-slightly. "Great." Seth replied, smiling.

Rory smiled back, and stood, pulling on a short jean skirt and a soft black cardigan over her bathing suit. Seth stood up after her, still smiling.

She gave a light yawn, before shooting one last glance at the moon-reflecting water, before slowly strolling down the beach, closely walking next to Seth. A soft, delicate smile looked as if it were permanently plastered to her face. "Wow, it's beautiful tonight…" She commented absentmindedly as they exited the beach, now stepping onto concrete, walking along the sidewalk. Rory's house was only a few minutes away.

"I know. Full moon, too."

"Hey…there's my house." Rory pointed to a tall, bulky white house, with various windows, along with a balcony on the second floor. She quietly walked up to the front door, placing one hand on the doorknob. "I had fun." She said, looking at Seth, as he approached her, smiling slightly.

"Me too." He replied softly.

"I'll see you at school." Rory added, and Seth planted a good-bye kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush faintly. "Bye, Seth." She said, and opened the door, stepping inside, silently closing the door behind her.

"Bye, Rory." He replied, staring longingly at the closed door for a moment, before turning, and heading back to the beach to pick up his car.

**

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Please let me know! Chapter Four won't be up for a while/may be a little short…since it's Easter Weekend, and I have company and such coming over. **

**Oh, before I forget…what should the setting for Chapter Five be? I'm going to let you guys vote…not that I'm too lazy or anything. Heh…****I'll take 5 votes, and majority wins! Here are your choices:**

**1. School on…Thursday**

**2. Rory's birthday**

**3. Dinner with the Cohen's/Beckinsdale's (pick one)**

**(Also, a sneak peek at Chapter Four...a party! Hurray! I still have yet to think up a reason why...but it'll be at the Cohen's house. xD Any suggestions are very weclomed!)**

**Anyways, have a VERY Happy Easter!**

**Sophia**

**xoxo**


	4. Coming Soon

Sorry about the long wait guys!

Chapter Four will be coming soon! Recently I've been mega busy…but I promise I'll update sometime this week, as soon as possible.

Thanks for your patience!

Sophia


End file.
